Maxwell Clan/History
Background The Maxwell family is said to be descended from the bloodline of Isidore - particularly from Isidore's eldest daughter. It's uncertainty how greatly, if at all, the blood of Isidore has been diluted. Due to this relation, the Maxwell lineage has developed many dominant traits, such as extremely powerful life force, potent mana, immense energy reservoirs, and of course a natural capacity for combat. It's unknown when the Maxwell family officially came to be. Nevertheless, the beginning of the clan's legacy was prompted officially with the emergence of the saint, Claire Maxwell. Origin The earliest records of the Maxwell family's existence date back as far as the 163th Age, two generations removed from the Seinaru no Kuni's founding. At the time, a mere Meister, the progenitor of the clan - Claire Maxwell - had just began to make her legend, as her prominence rose, and there began chatter of the woman perhaps being the most potent Tamer in the last decade. As the story goes, upon reaching the rank of Exorcist, she'd eventually be given a leave of absence. With the vacation suddenly giving her ample free-time, the young saint Claire opted to begin her travels and explore - not in search of new civilizations, but mere in effort to become more familiarized with the spirits of the world. For months on end, the dainty maiden lived off the land, using all of her senses to communicate with the spirits of the world in order to better understand them. As the legends say, on one particular afternoon - during the night of a supernatural event known event known as the Harmonic Convergence - the boundaries separating this world and spiritual plane in which certain, high-ranking entities existed had been temporarily severed. It was only then that Claire could visualize the higher pantheons of spiritual entities, seeing not only the dead, but the very beings that played an essential role in maintaining the Earth's natural order. Due to her works, Claire - now drastically more away of the universe and it's many functions - was invited to commune with the Megami Soshi, a spirit often referred to as the progenitor and overlord of all Nature Spirits. Impressed with the Priestesses' kindheart, thirst for knowledge, and of course her appreciation of nature and the often selfless actions that go to maintain, the Megami came to favor the Miko, even going as far as to offer the woman a one-time deal. A spiritual contract was drafted up, and once signed, Claire and all related to her lineage would forever hold a special affinity for the overarching classification of nature spirits, no matter which aspect of nature these non-corporeal entities were affiliated with. And so, the woman eventually found her way back home, where she married, produced many children, and eventually came to be deceased. However, legends say that in the end, the legendary saint Clare did not succumb to actual death - but rather ascended into a higher form, becoming very much apart of the nature that she so dearly cherished. In the time leading to her death, the matriarch - taking up the task of being a scholar as well - aided in the amassing of over a thousand different scholarly documents. A large number of which were exclusive to her clan, aiding them in the understanding the spiritual aspects of the universe, and thus granting the family an even greater amount of resources. Rise to Fame For decades, the clan continued to grow not only in numbers, but also in overall power. They soon came to be noted to produce the most productive of Knight and Priestesses - with the highest success rate of assignments evidently being from this crop of warriors. However, it wasn't until Holy War II that the Maxwell name was forever to be draped infamy. In this second go-around with the dastardly forces of the Kokonerasu, the holy capital of the world again seemed to be on the bottom end of things. With recent technological advances, and a greater understanding of the spiritual aspects of the world, the Kokonerasu came down onto their holy rivals like a ton of bricks. With their ability to conjure up the most vile of Yokai, and the capacity to permanently corrupt the spirits and among them, the Necromancers seemed fit to do away with their rivals once and for all. The war was grueling, going on for another six decades. Thankfully for the Seinaru, the Maxwell clan - armed with vast reservoir of knowledge revolving the spirit world, and possessing a virtually unlimited capacity to call forth the spirits of nature - were able to keep the nation afloat. For the generation of combat, esteemed family served as a pivotal role. And while they were unable to completely turn the tides of war, many accredit the existence of the Maxwell family as the very reason the Seinaru no Kuni was able to weather the storm today. Just as things were seeming to be take a turn, however, the seemingly endless conflict was interrupted by the rise of the Gelel King. Henceforth, the Maxwell worked in tandem with the gathered nations, playing a major role in the eventual defeat and dispersion of the sacred minerals as well. Immortalized For their work, the clan was finally recognized as a staple backbone to the existence of the Seinaru. As thanks, the clan was rewarded not only with the status as a noble clan, but also given an entire compound to have as their own. And thus began the legend of the Maxwell family, who noteriority and wealth would only continue to skyrocket as the years went on. Modern Era T. B. A